codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Combat
Modern Combat (Also known as MC) is the first installment of the Modern Combat series Campaign 'story' End of communism in the year 2014 is communism weaker than ever before. When in North Korea a civil war ensues, the United States helps the rebels of North Korea (mission 1, USMC). When communism in North Korea is driven away is China looking for weapons to defend themselves against the same fate. They get contact with a Russian weapon owner named Anatoly Gosherov. The United States gets air of China's negotiations and attacks China (Mission 2, USMC) and within 2 days the whole of China is under control of the States. That news breaks into Russia and there is panic. Anatoly Gosherov comes with solution and he takes all of Russia under his and his EDO's control. Start Mex-American war 1 year later Mexican units are attacking America. Mexico is currently completely in the hand of the drug barons. Marines fighting a hard battle in Los Angeles (Mission 3, USMC) where they must regain grip over the city. They regain grip over Los Angeles. To be ensure that Mexico does not once again attacks America with the Marines the Mexican border (Mission 4, USMC). America is in war with Mexico. Revelations of Gosherov motives We flashes to Chernobyl where a team of Russian GRU soldiers have the order to destroy a facility where they deal with nuclear substances (Mission 5, GRU). The GRU discovered that Gosherov is the originator and the soldiers EDO-units. GRU suspect that Gosherov has wrong plans with his power. Invading Mexico Then we go back to Mexico where large military bases in the Chihuahua desert are, that a blockade form for America on the way to Mexico City. America put tanks in order to destroy the bases (Mission 6, 1stMD). The operation succeed and America goes through to the South. The Marines come at a drug basis and plantation where they conquer the basis (Mission 7, USMC). Finally they are in Guadalajara, where they fight an uphill battle with the Mexican units (Mission 8, USMC). But Guadalajara is hit by an earthquake and most Americans get M.I.A. To be ensure that soldiers as much as possible be saved put America the fighter jets in in order to give cover and to hold the Mexicans off (Mission 9, USAF). It succeeds and they go with a weakened army further. The Marines reach Mexico City. A fight for the city breaks loose and America put everything in to win (Mission 10, USMC). In a heated battle reached Anvil 3-1 the financial building and comes to a shocking turn of events. Mexican drug barons have had support of Anatoly Gosherov. The sins of the father The story goes 8 years back, it is 2007. America is at a Research Centre (Mission 11, JSOC). Here is experimented with weapons and explosive substances. The research is led by one Grigori Gosherov. The operation fails when Gosherov dies of his injuries he sustained during a turbulent time. Here it becomes clear that Anatoly Gosherov elaborated and would take revenge with his father's project to America for killing his father, but also Russia for mocking of his father's ideas. GRU helps the Marines Back in the present are GRU units in a plane waiting until they can jump and they can storm a luxury villa (Mission 12, GRU). They find a bombkeeper and gaining information from him about Gosherov's terrorist plan. He keeps portable nuclear bombs behind and he wants to trigger it in many places. New York and Moscow are his first known targets. Gosherov should now be in Singapore. The GRU tips America on Gosherov and America attacks Singapore (Mission 13, USMC). The GRU tries to make a deal with the Marines. The USMC doesn't agree with it. They go to the place where Gosherov should be but is already gone. Anvil is now 3-1 contacted by GRU to help them. Against orders of the leaders they go looking for the meeting point. The leaders try to make Anvil return but they go through. Still, there is a fight between EDO and USMC but Anvil comes at place of destination and hears about Gosherov's plan. GRU attacks Moscow as they protect New York. If they go away is the building attacked by special forces of America. If they are fleeing, Anvil supports GRU to safety. But they are arrested and brought back to America. The eleventh hour It flashes to Moscow 2 days later where GRU is on the way to Goverment of Russia building (Mission 14, GRU). Through the building, a train and a street with FSB and EDO troops they just can stop the bomb in time. Operation: Eclipse Now back to New York where the plot of Gosherov is explained. there is an emergency call to all available troops in New York (Mission 15, USMC). The USMC is looking whole New York off to find Gosherov. 2 last survivor of Anvil 3-1 find him under Times Square. In a fight the other Marine killed and Gosherov flees. When Gosherov is caught up again there is a fistfight and Gosherov is killed by a loose power cable. The nuclear bomb is dismantled after that. Only for now. 'Factions' United States -United States Marine Corps -First Marine Division -United States Air Force -Joint Special Operations Command Russia -Glavnoye Razvedyvatel'noye Upravlenlye -Eksperiment i Dilerskikh Organizatsiy Mexico -Revolutions Cartel Army France -Groupe d'Intervention de la Genderarmerie Nationale Singapore -Singapore Police Forces China -People Liberations Army North Korea -North Korean Rebellion -Korean People's Army Characters USMC Sergeant Desmond 'Cah' Cahill (Playable) Sergeant First Class Jeffrey 'Marty' Martinez Private First Class Raymond 'Mac' McCall Private Jonathan Chambers Captain Benjamin Shaw Segeant Max Hale (Playable) Private Brown Private first class Garcia Sergeant first class Anderson Captain Crawford 1st Marine Division Staff Sergeant Kevin 'Dino' Miller (Playable) Lance Corporal Jordan Harris USAF First Lieutenant Marcus Lennon (Playable) Major Gordon JSOC Chief Petty Officer Ryan Jackson (Playable) Master Chief Petty Officer Jason Burns Senior Chief Petty Officer Chris Kyle GRU Dima Arkadevsky (Playable) Marek Boris EDO Anatoly Gosherov Amir Dimitrov RCA Gonzalo Juarez Missions #Who Dares Wins, Help the rebels of North-Korea to depose Kim-Yong Un #Ace in the Hole, Conquer Shanghai so China has to stop the weapon deal #This we'll defend, defeat the Mexican units in downtown LA #Operation: Breakpoint, Cross the Mexican border #Revelations, Get intel at a Chernobyl factory #Operation: Greyhound, Destroy bases in the Chihuahua desert with tanks #Silence is Golden, Search Gonzalo Juarez in a drug plantation #Nothing to Fear, Conquer Guadalajara #Operation: Fire Rain, Support the Marines after the earthquake #Queen takes Rook, End the war in Mexico City #Operation: Gosherov, Capture Grigori Gosherov #Cedo Nulli, Capture Amir Dimitrov #Now or Never, Search Gosherov in Singapore #The Darkest Hour, Prevent the nucleaire device to explode in Moscow #Ashes to Ashes, Prevent the nucleaire device to explode in New York Multiplayer Weapons Aussalt Rifles M16A4 G36C F2000 AEK-971 AN-94 AUG A3 SCAR-L FAMAS CM901 FX-05 Xiuhcoatl Carbines M4A1 ACR 6.8 SCAR-H MTAR-21 QBZ-95 G36C SIG-556 SMG PP-2000 UMP-45 P90 MP5 MP7 PDW-R AS Val LMG PKP Pecheneg MK46 M240 M249 M60E4 RPK-74M Shotguns DAO-1 Saiga-12 M1014 USAS-12 SPAS-12 AA-12 Ranger Striker Sniper Rifles Dragunov Mk11 mod 0 SVD M14 EBR RSASS Barrett .50cal SIdearms G18 FMG9 M93 Raffica Desert Eagle USP .45 P99 Five Seven MP-412 .44 Magnum Maps Metro - The Metro system below Times Square, New York. Close engagements and fast train that can kill you if you're to close. Ideal for Free-for-all . USMC vs. EDO Bungalow - A luxurious Villa close to sea in Dubai, UAE. Great sniper spots and close engagements in and around the villa. Ideal for Domination and Demolition. GRU vs. EDO Aftershock - Destroyed buildings in the centre of Guadalajara, Mexico. Medium and close engagements between scrapyard of buildings. Ideal for Domination and Kill Confirmed. USMC vs. RCA Outpost - Abonded RCA base in the middle of the Chihuahua desert. Long and medium engagements and great sniper spots on high towers. Ideal for Search and Destroy. USMC vs. RCA Disaster - Meltdown in Chernobyl, Ukraine. Long and medium engagements and biohazard at some places. Ideal for Ground War. GRU vs. EDO Skyscraper - Skyscraper in Singapore city. Close engagements and four availible floors inclusive top. Ideal for Free-for-all and Kill confirmed. GRU vs. EDO Impact - Street in center of Moscow, Russia. Close engagements on the street between the crashed Chopper and cars and sniper spots in the buildings wich opposite each other. Ideal for Free-for-all. GRU vs. EDO Borderline - The border between Mexico and America. Ideal for Long engagements in the field and Sniper spots at the watchtowers. Ideal for Demolition and Ground War. USMC vs. RCA Residential - Flats in Mexico City, Mexico. Close engagements in the flats and sniper spots at the windows. Ideal for Ground War. USMC vs. RCA Exchange - Financial building in Mexico City, Mexico. Close engagements on every level. Ideal for kill confirmed and Free-for-all. USMC vs. RCA Plantation - Drug plantation somewhere in Mexico. Close and medium engagements and thin walls that are easy to penetrate. Ideal for Domination. USMC vs. RCA Fame - Mall in Los Angeles, USA. All types of engagements in stores, a plaza with a fountain and the control room. Ideal for Domination and Search and Destroy. USMC vs. RCA Sino - A street in Bejing, China. Close and medium engagements in houses and a street. Ideal for Demolition. USMC vs. EDO. Assistance - Kim Yong Un's palace in Pyongyang, North Korea. Close and medium engagements with the meeting room, bedroom, bathroom, dinner room, kitchen and more. Ideal for Search and Destroy. USMC vs. EDO